


Sequenzen

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Lediglich drei kurze Szenen, voneinander unabhängig -  Anregungen sind willkommen :)





	Sequenzen

**Author's Note:**

> Lediglich drei kurze Szenen, voneinander unabhängig - Anregungen sind willkommen :)

**Erste Szene**

„Haben Sie Turandot gesehen?“ „Wen?“ „Turandot, eine Oper von Puccini. Es geht um die gleichnamige wunderschöne, wenngleich grausame, chinesische Prinzessin. Am Ende siegt natürlich die Liebe. Eigentlich ist es absolut unrealistisch aber…“ „Romantisch?“ „Ja, schon. Das wohl bekannteste Stück daraus ist Nessun Dorma. Das wohl spätestens seit dieser britische Telekommunikationsmittelverkäufer damit bei einer Talentshow gewonnen hat.“ „Hm. Und warum fragen Sie mich das?“ Ein leises Seufzen. „Keine Ahnung. Gute Nacht, bis morgen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Professor und wechselte zurück zu seiner eigenen Wohnung. Die Stirn in Falten legend, sah der Kommissar ihm nach. Wahrscheinlich nagte der Vorfall mit Songma noch immer an ihm. Aber das war nicht sein Problem.

**Zweite Szene**

„Thiel! Da muss er durch sein!“ „Boerne, warten Sie!“ Schon war es zu spät. Gemeinsam hatten sie einen Verdächtigen in einem Waldstück verfolgt. Es dämmerte bereits und der Brillenträger war der festen Überzeugung, dass der potentielle Täter in dem Kanal verschwunden sein musste. Als Lampe sollte sein Handy ihm dienen. Mit der Abenteuerlust und Naivität eines kleinen Welpen stürzte er hinterher. Thiel hatte keine Chance ihn davon abzuhalten. Nur eine Sekunde später ein Schrei. „Boerne?!“ „Au…“ Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass dieser Kanal sich unmittelbar nach wenigen Schritten um einen halben Meter senkte. Natürlich war der Dunkelhaarige sofort ausgerutscht und scheinbar äußerst unangenehm auf seinem Steiß gelandet. Thiel leuchte hinein. „Geht’s Ihnen gut?“ „Nein, ich habe Schmerzen, den Verdächtigen verloren und der Anzug ist dann wohl ruiniert. Wissen Sie, was der gekostet hat?“ Der Blonde lachte. Wenn sein sozialer Einzeller noch so jammern konnte, war es wohl nicht schlimm. „Hören Sie sofort auf mich auszulachen!“ „Ruhe, Professor. Sonst helfe ich Ihnen da nicht raus.“ Man musste auch mal ein Machtwort sprechen.

**Dritte Szene**

Sie hatten versucht zu kochen. Zum Ablöschen des Fisches sollte Weißwein verwendet werden. Man musste Zutaten natürlich probieren, bevor man sie verwendete. Zumindest den Wein. Nach fast 2 Flaschen waren sie sich einig das man den Rebensaft für gut befinden könnte und sie begannen mit dem eigentlichen Kochen. Das resultierte in trockenem Fisch, gummiartigen Salzkartoffeln und angebrannter Soße. Der Dunkelhaarige verzog am Esstisch eine Miene, als er probierte musste er daraufhin doch lachen. „Thiel, das ist widerlich.“ Nun probierte auch der Polizist von seiner fertigen Portion. Dies führte auch bei ihm zu Gesichtsakrobatik und spontanen Lachen. Kurz sahen sie sich grinsend an, mit einem verschmitzten Ausdruck in den Augen. 

„Thiel, Sie entsorgen das und ich bestelle uns was im Jade Palast?“ 

„Jade Palast klingt gut.“

Beide machten sich an ihre Aufgaben. Es dauerte nicht allzu lang bis das Essen geliefert wurde. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Thiel die Herrschaft über den Fernseher gewonnen und ließ die Sportschau laufen. Boerne hatte ein ungewöhnliches Problem mit der Torwand. Am laufenden Band beschwerte er sich darüber. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zu viel getrunken. Immerhin machte er sich die Mühe, die verschiedenen Gerichte in der Küche aus ihren Aluminiumgefängnissen zu befreien und ordentlich auf Tellern anzurichten. 

„Boerne, wer soll’n das alles essen?“ 

„Na, wir oder kommt noch wer? Bevor Sie jemanden in meine Wohnung einladen, würde ich darüber gerne informiert werden.“ 

Thiel winkte nur ab. Hungerattacken hatte er bei seinem Vater schon bezeugen können aber es wäre ihm aufgefallen, wenn Boerne sich in den letzten Stunden an Hydrokulturen berauscht hätte. 

„Professor, geben Sie mir auch mal eine Hummerkrabbe ab, Sie Monopolist.“ 

Dieser winkte ab. 

„Essen Sie erstmal das andere Zeug da. Wussten Sie, das Glutamate höchstwahrscheinlich mitverantwortlich sind für das Ausbrechen von Krankheiten wie Alzheimer?“ 

„Machen Sie mir nicht mein Chinafutter madig.“ 

„Wirklich chinesisch ist das ja eigentlich nicht, komplett an unseren europäischen Gaumen angepasst.“ 

„Jetzt halten Sie doch mal die Klappe und reden Sie nicht mit vollem Mund.“ 

Dabei flog ihm selbst ein Reiskorn aus selbigen. Nach einer Weile gaben sie den Kampf gegen das Essen auf, die Hälfte war noch übrig. Von den gebackenen Hummerkrabben hatte aber keine überlebt. Thiel hatte auch keine abbekommen. Dafür ließ er sich noch immer lang und breit über das Tor der Woche aus. Unverdient sei es gewesen, der Schiedsrichter blind. Das Übliche. Boerne stellte auf Durchzug, ließ sich von dem Gemecker berieseln. Irgendwann, er hatte die Zeit nicht mehr im Blick, war es seltsam still geworden. Ein Blick zu Thiel, der war noch wach, sah auch ihn an. Plötzlich fühlte der Dunkelhaarige sich seltsam nüchtern (obwohl sie durchaus weiter getrunken hatten) aber doch ferngesteuert. In einer fließenden Bewegung beugte er sich vor, legte eine Hand an die Wange des Kleineren und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die Thiels. Nur einen Moment später spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Brust die ihn ruhig aber bestimmt wegdrückte. Für Boerne gab es zwei mögliche Szenarien. In dem besseren wurde seine Annäherung erwidert und in dem schlechteren wurde er angeschrien, mit der Möglichkeit einen Freund und vielleicht einen Mieter zu verlieren. Doch nichts von beiden geschah. 

„Nein.“ 

Ganz ruhig und mit einem festen Blick. Ein Blick aus diesen blauen Augen. Sie waren ihm schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen, irgendwann verfolgten sie ihn sogar im Schlaf. Sie faszinierten ihn, er wollte sich darin verlieren. 

„Nein?“ 

„Nein. Boerne, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und ich finde dich sogar sehr nett. Weiß der Teufel, warum. Aber ich könnte niemals mit einem Mann intim werden. Geht einfach nicht. Okay?“

Er hatte ihn nicht gesiezt aber ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm hinterlassen. Kurz sah er nach unten, schluckte einmal. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. 

„Status Quo?“ 

Thiel nickte zustimmend. 

„Status Quo.“ 

Kurz darauf verließ er die Wohnung und ließ den Professor alleine zurück. Es war seltsam obwohl er wenigstens ruhig geblieben war. Das überraschte ihn selbst etwas, vielleicht hatte er mit so etwas schon gerechnet. 

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es an seiner Tür. Thiel fühlte sich noch etwas zerknautscht, er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Der Professor hingegen wirkte geschniegelt und zeigte keine Anzeichen mehr der vergangenen Nacht. 

„Wie lange wollen Sie mich noch warten lassen? Immerhin wollten Sie heute mit mir ins Institut fahren.“ 

„Hm? Achja, ‚tschuldigung. Kleinen Moment noch.“ 

„Hopp, hopp!“ 

„Ja, ja.“ 

Dann schloss er die Tür vor der Nase des Brillenträgers und kehrte 5 Minuten später zurück. 

„Thiel, ich muss Ihnen unbedingt dieses Tattoo zeigen. Ich habe natürlich schon Nachforschungen angestellt und einiges darüber in Erfahrung gebracht. Das ist nicht nur bedeutungsloser Modeschmuck sondern sehr viel näher an seinem ursprünglichen Zweck.“ 

Da war er wieder, der übliche Redeschwall. Wie konnte man schon vor 9 Uhr morgen über 6000 Worte gebrauchen? 

Status Quo.


End file.
